happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greenish
Greenish is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a green skunk (hence the name) who doesn't seem to get along with others and instead likes to pick on and bully on other younger Happy Tree Friedns than him. Appearance He is a green skunk with marks similar than those on Petunia, but they are green instead. his belly is light green, as well as inside his ears and his eyebags. He uses a cream-colored sweater with green edges on the sleeves neck and bottom. A green line passes through his sweater where it ends up on a orange circle with a purple "7" inside. Character Bio He was born and lived in the United States, until his parents got divorced, then he moved with his mother to Happy Tree Town (where everyone goes to live in) and started a new life at school. He quickly became one of the most notorious bullies in school, where he picks on children younger than him. He has repeated school year many times. He has a little brother named Lawn, Grenish likes to annoy him many times. Personality Hi is a very anti-social and foul-mouthed boy who is always bullying on the weak and taking their money away and keep it for himself. He tends vandalize houses by drawing grafittis on the afternoons. If he happens to catch up with another school mate, he will give him/her a beat-up. His love interest is Mel, but she hates him for obvious reasons. Despite all this, he is a sad character and often misses his old life, which makes him cry when he is alone. Relationships Friends *Prickly: They get along well and enjoy spoiling the lives of others. *Sakura: Same as Prickly. *Remy: They are cousins and although he often likes to mess with her, he has been shown to be very affectionate with Remmy. *Willow: Although it used to hit him, make him look ridiculous and bitter his life one day Willow discovered that Greenish had many family problems. After Greenish gave her one of her beatings she insisted on following him and eventually they ended up talking about it and sharing their concerns. Since then they do not seem to get as bad as before, although from time to time Greenish messes with her at least they do not stick anymore. *Lawn: He's the little brother of Greenish. *Tanya: She is his current girlfriend and often appears with her in the episodes. Enemies *His enemy list would take three years to read from start to finish! Episodes Starring Featuring *Get Rekt! Appearance Deaths #Get Rekt! - Head cracked open by falling baton. Trivia *He has repeated school year many times. *This character reminds us why bullies behave like they do. *He was originally going to be a rat. *His survival rate is 5%. *His most frequent victims are: Eyes, Sniffles, Flaky and Cuddles. *There is a movie with his name on Anny's store. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Green Characters Category:Skunks Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Season 118 Introductions Category:Neizov characters